


Shattered Shadows: Selwyn of Slytherin

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Au Hogwarts - Freeform, Dom Severus Snape, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Past Domestic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ravenclaw, Sexual Violence, Slytherin, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, sara selwyn, snape/student - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pureblood Sara Selwyn is raised by her loyal death eater uncle and is expected to become a death eater herself when she's older. She attends Hogwarts long before Harry Potter received his first Hogwarts letter yet years after the Marauder's have graduated. Once sorted into Slytherin her adventures begin. Blood discrimination, friends, drama, grades, and rivalry. Things get even more difficult when a certain black haired Death Eater she knows of becomes the new Potions Master at Hogwarts. While at first she hates and fears him, over time something rather unexpected begins to happen. Can Sara keep the biggest secret at Hogwarts, from Hogwarts?  ::TRIGGER WARNINGS::





	1. Author's Note

Let me start with this, if you enjoy Vladimir Nabokov's Lolita and are fond of Professor Severus Snape you will very much be entertained by this story. On the other hand if you are not interested in either of those two things, chances are you will not enjoy this tale. Keep this in mind before venturing any further.

This is not your average fanfic. It's not a lemon though it behaves like an outstretched one, or an erotic soap opera. This story deals with severe subjects that are not for the faint of heart. In this story you will be reading about perverse age differences including but not limited to types of pedophilia, detailed murder and gore, rape, self harm, suicide, drugs, and sexually themed violence and crime, as well as detailed adult themes like sex (both consensual and non-consensual) and even adult/minor sex among other horrible themes and situations. Basically if it's something that would warrant a trigger warning, just assume it's going to be in this story.

  
This story does not in any way condone, glorify, or romanticize any of these themes in real life situations in any way, shape, or form. This is a work of fiction and does not reflect the view points of the author and hopefully it doesn't reflect the views of the readers. This was made out of good clean fun and as a guilty pleasure and is meant to be taken as such. The romantic relationships the main character encounters in this story are by no means meant as any form of ideal relationship or healthy relationship - actually the opposite. It's to show how unhealthy and incorrect those types of relationships are.

  
This is an AU fanfic (as technically every fanfic is) and is expected to be treated as such. As the author I will try to do my best to stay within the known and well loved canon universe however artistic liberties will be taken and canonical characters will have their "AU personalities" shine through every now and again for the sake of the story. Regarding Snape, a beloved fan favorite, he will be as close to the original character depicted in the books and films as I can make him however as I said before, he will have a compatible though different "AU personality" that will be present through much of this story again for the sake of the fanfiction. Someone somewhere in this whole wide world is bound to be unhappy with these facts in this story but I do promise that I will do my best by the original character as this story's theme allows.

  
On the topic of Harry Potter and the other characters of his grade and time at Hogwarts, they will not be present in this story. This tale begins before Harry Potter was even born and continues through during the time before he ever got his first Hogwarts letter. The possible sequel may include Harry and characters that come along with his era at Hogwarts but none will be present during this story including but not limited to Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Cho, Neville, ext. This story is set during the 1980s and will have well known and loved characters from the books and movies that were present during that time as well as new original characters unique and custom to this story.

  
This story is set sort of during the same time frame as the mobile app game "Harry Potter; Hogwarts Mystery" and may show resembles and clear inspiration from the stories or characters within that game. However this story was originally created back in 2010 and has been residing in my head for years now, which my friends attest that I came up with this story in some form or another even years before 2010 but I digress. Just know that sometimes there is some inspiration from the game and other times it's completely coincidental and unintentional like for one example, the time setting. It was actually while playing this game that enticed me to finally write out this story and post it online once and for all.

  
One final warning regarding JK Rowling's established and beloved characters. This will be a controversial matter for some however for the sake of this tale some of the incarnations of original characters (including Lily and James Potter) will be altered and very different interpretations from the original works. If you take issue with these characters' personalities or storylines being changed even just slightly, you most likely will not have a pleasurable experience reading this story. If you understand that this is AU and can indeed look past established canon (even if altering established characters and storylines/subplots) and enjoy a fan created version of these characters and storylines than you will indeed have a pleasurable experience reading this story.

  
Once more, this story is a dark and intense one. Please feel no guilt in not wishing to go further into this tale, and please by no means feel any guilt for persuing on with a devilish smirk on your face as you click 'next chapter'.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and hear me out on these important topics and please enjoy this story if you wish to continue reading it.

I remain, as always, your humble author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has been updated and altered from it's original state. I have reworked the formatting and changed it from third person to first person. I have also added other minor additions and detailing. It's still the same tale but hopefully not only easier but more enjoyable to read. Thank you.


	2. The Acceptance Letter - Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take this chapter as a bit of a prologue, if you will.

Year 1

August 1980

 

It was a late summer evening when I was in my room as I was told to be. Large curly platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes reflected back at me in the clean window overlooking the front garden of the large Selwyn Estate. They were coming, I knew they were. Even though my Uncle never told me anything about them I knew when he instructed me to my room that it meant they were coming that night. 

The sun was setting in the distance as my emerald hued eyes looked through the glass watching when black clouds of smoke began appearing suddenly on the front doorstep of the manor. With a slight gasp I backed away from the diamond leaded glass panel window, my hands held in front of my chest gently as if in defense from my fear. My attention turned to my bedroom door which had a gold antique key protruding from it's lock. Silently dashing to it I clicked it locked and pulled the key from it's hole and held it tightly in my fist over my chest. 

I listened intently to hear something, anything but only a low rumbling of thunder was the single sound I could truly hear. Kneeling down to the floor I peeked under the door out into the dimly lit hallway. 

Nothing. 

I sat up beside my locked door confused. Was I alone? Had they come and my Uncle left with them? Then I heard a faint voice grow loud enough to hear for a moment before dying back down.

No, no they were here. 

Standing I quietly moved to my desk nearby and placed the key down on top of a book, only to look back to the door with an untrusting gleam in my eyes. I knew that if they wanted to they could get through my door, they knew how to. They could even force me to open it for them with some spell or another if they wanted to. 

I hated the fears and thoughts floating about in my skull and decided it best to simply not think about it if it was to trouble me so. I sat on the foot of my bed and picked up the paper I had been reading earlier to myself, looking over it I read it again. It was the list of items I would need for my up coming school year. It was small but it made my happy. Not the list itself but the thought of being far away from home, at a school that was known for it's safety and protection of students. 

Suddenly a soft sound made my head snap up and my eyes widen as they gazed at the door. The soft sound came again, it was a gentle knock on the hard dark wood.

Slowly I stood before sharply moving to the door, bending down I looked through the keyhole to spy Erchin standing infront of my door. With a small breathe of relief escaping my lips I reached to the desk, having to take a step to the side to reach the key with my fingertips. With a quick familiar movement I used it to unlock the door and open it a crack. "Yes?" I squeaked to the house elf. 

"Master Silas has ordered your presence, Miss Sara." the timid thing explained. 

I glanced down the hall toward the staircase then back to Erchin, as if unsure of what to do. I had never ever been out of my room when they were over. The exact opposite actually, I had always been told to lock myself away...until today. 

Without saying a word I nodded to the elf in reply and stepped out from my room like an easily startled deer ready to dash off into the forest, gently closing my door behind me. The elf guided me through the large house and down to the main hall where I stopped in dead my tracks. I could hear them now, not crystal clear but well enough. The voices of whom I had been told about by my Uncle. A sing songy yet disgruntled female voice chiming in every now and again before being silenced by a relaxed yet stern male voice talking to Uncle Silas. 

Looking with large eyes to the doorway of the formal dining room I was frozen in fear. Erchin moved into the room only for a moment before he followed Uncle Silas out of the dining room and into the hall. Uncle Silas briskly walked up to me and rested his hand on my shoulder as an attempt to reassure me as his niece that everything was alright. 

"There you are, Sara I want you to-" his words cut off as his cold blue eyes moved over me noticing something was missing. "Where is your acceptance letter?" 

"M-my what?" I whispered back confused.

"Your acceptance letter. Where is-?" again his words cut off as his face dropped to an angry look and his attention spun to the house elf. "You stupid thing, you! I ask you to do such simple things and you can't even do that!" he hissed to the elf who shuttered and awaited his punishment.

Raising the back of his hand he struck the house elf across the face, "Go get the acceptance letter you hideous thing." he growled as the elf took it's punishment and scurried off holding his cheek to retrieve the letter. Uncle Silas turned back to the dining room and strutted back in, out of my sight. "House elves, such a waste of life." he commented to the others. "But what was I saying? Oh yes, the bottom line is that if you choose to infiltrate-" 

"Which we will." the relaxed male voice spoke before Silas continued speaking.

I lingered in the hallway timidly, listening to the others in the room as I awaited my Uncle to call me in. Thunder rumbled again from outside to warn of the the rain that was to come soon. After a few short moments Erchin returned from my room with the letter and a now bruised face. 

"Here is the acceptance letter, Miss Sara." he spoke gently handing me the paper.

"Thank you, Erchin." I replied before laughter emanated from the dining room, making me flinch at first before realizing what the sudden loud sound was. 

"Sara!" my uncle amusedly called for me. 

"Good luck Miss Sara." Erchin whispered. 

I stepped up to the large doorway into the formal dining room. The fire was on in the fireplace, I could tell from the warmth and light spilling into the hall from the doorway. I gently moved into the room to see my Uncle sitting at the head of the table with a smile on his face. The large chair of the opposite end of the table wasn't facing me and hid it's sitter completley. However a woman was standing beside the chair with wild black hair and a black dress. I looked to my uncle as he motioned me further into the room. 

"Now my lord, this is my niece Sara. She's just gotten her acceptance letter into Hogwarts and will be studying to one day become a true contributing follower." he spoke of me as I uneasily walked into the room and over to my his side. Uncle Silas took the letter from my hand and tossed it on the table to the woman who looked over it. 

Now as I looked back down the long table I could see the person sitting at the other end. The mystery person.

The person was tall, and skeletally thin. They wore a black hooded cloak which covered their face but I did notice their fingers were unnaturally long, like a spider's legs. 

"Sara, greet our dark lord." my uncle pressed. 

I swallowed as I looked to the hooded figure. This was him. This was the one I had been told about. This was Voldemort. Bowing my head I spoke softly, "M-my lord." 

The tall woman with wild hair looked over me with judging eyes. I had never felt smaller than under her cold gaze. Instinctively I nodded a small bow of sorts to the woman to show respect.

Though not knowing who the woman was, I assumed it was Bellatrix LeStrange of the Black family. I had heard alot about her as well from my Uncle. Her reputation was a cruel and merciless one. 

"She's a timid little thing isn't she?" Bellatrix commented. Uncle Silas flashed her a look and opened his mouth to say something but The Dark Lord spoke instead in that moment. Interrupted the other's before they could speak any further. His unnatural red eyes gazed into my own from the shadow of his cloak.

"Sara..." his voice hissing like a snake, "No doubt you'll be placed into Slytherin as well. We are always happy to accept another pure blood into our recrutes."

He spoke slowly which seemed to want to make me feel as if I should be at ease, I wasn't. 

"I'll do everything in my power to help, my lord. I have raised her well. You will have a new youth on your side within Hogwarts' walls." Uncle Silas spoke with a sinister smirk. 

Voldemort seemed uncaring of what Silas had to say as his eyes never left mine. 

"Oh I have no doubt of that. Sara tell me, what is it you would like to be when you grow up?" The Dark Lord questioned me.

"I-I'm not sure as of yet, my lord." I replied. 

"Sara, you are a Selwyn. You are a pureblood and will be sorted into Slytherin, mark my words. You have chosen the correct path with me, my child. You need to embrace that, allow yourself to be proud of your own greatness. Hold your head up higher. The answer to that question is always, Great. You want to be Great." he spoke his words of enlightenment to me, which I listened to actually beginning to feel more comfortable with him and slightly confident. 

"Thank you, my lord. Thank you." I replied holding my head up a bit more and bowing to him again.

Bellatrix tossed the acceptance letter back to Uncle Silas who caught it with ease before tucking it into his jacket. "She will be diligent in her studies and make the right connections, my lord. You have my word." Silas spoke again.

However as I continued to look to Voldemort I began noticing something next to him moving. Something I hadn't noticed before. Looking closer I realized there was a large snake on his lap, looking up right at me and studying me as if I were food. My eyes widened in silent terror at the sight of the monstrous venomous snake staring me down. 

Voldemort turned to look back to Uncle Silas again. "You're doing well with this one Selwyn, be sure to continue her on the right path and soon she will be a DeathEater just as you and my dear Bellatrix." The Dark Lord hissed. 

Uncle Silas nodded happily, it went over better than expected he would no doubt. A small sense of pride ran through me as I realized I had actually handled myself well. However I couldn't stop staring at the frightening snake which still had it's black eyes locked on me. It wanted to kill me, I somehow instictively knew this to be true. Danger and fear flamed within me as I stood frozen at my Uncle's side.

"Now Sara, you had better run along now and tend to your things, The Dark Lord and I have more important matters to discuss." Uncle Silas motioned to me to leave the room. I nodded and bowed out of the room though my eyes never left the large snake with fangs as it's beady eyes followed every breath I took. 

Walking through the hall and up the stairs I felt more at ease with the fact that Voldemort and a deatheater were in my house than before but I couldn't shake the feeling of pure terror that snake instilled in me. It was perhaps a seemingly unreasonable fear but it was there and wasn't letting go of me.

Once back in my room, I no longer felt the need to lock my door from the dark house guests now, but rather from the large venomous looking snake. I sat down on the side of my bed and let myself fall back laying down across my floral bedding. I hadn't even noticed but it was raining now, it had started long before when I was speaking with Lord Voldemort. 

It sounded so cool, the thought of that. 'I talked with Lord Voldemort.' 'Yeah Lord Voldemort comes to my house and chats with me all the time.' 'Oh sorry Lord Voldemort and I have to go discuss my future now, excuse me.' There weren't many other kids that could say that. 

Actually thinking about it neither should I, the name Voldemort wasn't very synonymous with positive embracement from the majority of the mundane wizarding world. Only those in the know could know about that, I figured. Still though, it was an amusing thought. Except for that snake, that snake was eerie. 

Rolling over a bit I looked to the photo sitting frameless on my nightstand, it was an old photo of my parents when they were in Hogwarts. I smiled back at the photo of them laughing with their friends in the Slytherin common room, they were older than I was now but I hoped to have as much fun at school as they looked like they had when the photo was taken. Resting my head on a velvet pillow I let my eyes close and allowed sleep to drift me into warm darkness. My last thoughts were of the school I was to attend. Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow start I know, but anticipation is half the fun is it not?


	3. October 1981

Year 2  
October 1981

I was truly happy as a Slytherin, now in my second year at Hogwarts. I had been sorted in Slytherin ealier in my first school year with grace and ease. Our Head of House was the charmingly old fashioned and chucklesome Potions Master, Professor Slughorn. I had remembered tales of him from my Uncle, he was just as I had imagined him being, if not even a bit more jocular. The other students were nice mostly. Of course the fellow Slytherins took me in without hesitation and they all seemed alright enough. There was something odd about how much rivalry there was between the different houses though, including the other houses' students and how they acted towards us all in the Slytherin House.

It was no matter though because even though there were many students whom were rather eilitist and overly prideful within each house, there were also others like me who didn't care in the least if a potential friend was from a different house than themselves. I was lucky enough to befriend three Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, and a Gryffindor in the time I had spent in Hogwarts thus far.

Meanwhile within my own house of Slytherin, we all seemingly got along nicely. Everyone was polite and cordial in the common room, the boys were..well boys but they tended to keep to themselves, and most of the girls I had met seemed eager to get to know one another and form a house wide clique of sorts. It seemed the only person whom I had any problems with was Alina Carrow. She was another pureblood Slytherin but a third year, who for whatever reason had decided that she hated me when I didn't instantly know of her family's past connections with my own. Then to add salt to the wound, when she found out that I had friends in Hufflepuff she had decided fully upon loathing me entirely. Why, I didn't know nor did I have any care. She was just a stuck up toad anyway.

I didn't have very many actual friends but the ones I did have I cherished in my own way. My best friend was a charming Hufflepuff second year named Rhoda McDowell. She was a few inches taller than me with lovely chestnut hair which she took to braiding into two thick and messy braids on most days. She had a thick Scottish accent and took pride in her Gaelic heritage. I had met her on my very first train ride to Hogwarts where we shared a seat.

However as much as Rhoda was my best friend, it would be remiss of me to not include that there was another friend that I regarded as my closest friend. Jasper Travers. He was a third year and nearly a half a foot taller than me but he had shown himself to be a loyal friend. He took me in like a younger sibling when I was first sorted into Slytherin and had showed me some of the ropes of how Hogwarts worked. It was nice having someone looking out for me in such an overwhelming and new place.

My classes were going splendidly and Uncle Silas was at ease and proud of my grades. As I entered another year at Hogwarts I was beginning to really feel like I had figured most of the school out, not all of it, but the parts relevant to me I felt like I did. I knew and understood how my professors liked their students to behave and what they expected from me, I understood time schedules and when to study and when to take the time to have fun. Things were finally making perfect sense to me and I felt like I had this whole student thing down pat.

On that day of October 27, a tuesday, I was working busy as a bee in my favorite class; Potions. Professor Slughorn sat at his desk with a smile on as he scribbled away grading another class's tests as room filled with the sounds of students working on making their latest learned potion - The Ice Potion. Some students worked hard being sure to get everything absolutley perfectly right, others seemed lost entirely, while a few students were happily chirping away in the light hearted air of the potions class room as they added ingredients to their potions.

"Yeah, and I know that Professor Hooch is fair but I'm just really worried about which broom I get for try outs, you know? Like if I get that crooked one again I'm definetly going to fall off and then I'll never get on the quidditch team. Hand me the salamander blood?" Rhoda McDowell spoke in a respectively hushed tone, though her thick Scottish accent which grew stronger and stronger with each moment.

"Rhoda, I know it's a big deal to you but I honestly don't understand why. I mean you're a natural, you'll make the team this year. I just know it." I tried to calm her while we both stirred our cauldrons. I poured a few drops of salamander blood into my potion before handing some to Rhoda when my attention was pulled to the table beside us.

"Psst!" another voice inturrupted.

I turned to find the sight of Eilonwy. Eilonwy Rowle was a second year Slytherin as well, and also of pureblood. The Selwyns and the Rowles had very good history together and were fellow Death Eaters by political leaning. Eilonwy and I had befriended eachother on our first day as Slytherins, being placed on side by side beds in the Slytherin girls' dormitories helped that along quickly as the both of us had a habit of staying up late at night.

I turned quickly to Eilonwy with a friendly though questioning look in her eyes. The long wavy raven black haired girl smirked, "You're coming to the study circle tonight, yeah? We're all going to be there, Tobin said he'd help us out."

Eilonwy tried to hide her flushed cheeks behind her cascading dark hair. It was no secret between us that she had been crushing on the third year, Tobin, since August. Practically all of the girls in Slytherin knew whom Eilonwy fancied.

"Of course, I'll be there. Aerial will be there too, right?" I replied quietly with a smile.

"Naturally." Eilonwy answered with a snake like smile.

I knew that it brought her great joy to steal my attention away from the scottish Hufflepuff girl. She never would say why but Eilonwy made it clear to me when we where behind closed doors that she did not like Rhoda. Now to be honest, I didn't like that but I suppose to each their own. It didn't stop me from being friends with both of them. And to be fair it wasn't like Rhoda was dying to be Eilonwy's friend anyway.

"What's this I hear in my classroom?" an older voice inturrupted.

We both spun from eachother and looked up to find our Professor questioning us.

"I'm sorry Professor Slughorn, Eilonwy was just asking if I was coming to a study circle tonight in the common room and I was only replying that I would." I calmly explained, feeling safe in my charismatic Head of House's presence.

"Oh I'm afriad you very well can't, Miss Selwyn." Slughorn commented, holding out an envelope to me. Raising a confused brow I took the envelope from the Professor.

"Oh, Banks! Oh goodness what have you done this time?" Slughorn suddenly exclaimed moving quickly from us and over to a gryffindor girl who's face was covered in soot from her exploding cauldron.

"I told you not to add wormwood!" the Ravenclaw male sighed next to the Gryffindor as Slughorn approached.

I turned my attention back to the letter and opened it, pulling out an invitation to a Slug Club dinner. My eyes widened with glee as a smile pulled across my face. Turning to look back to Eilonwy, who was already pouting, I shrugged. "Sorry, guess I can't."

"I know, I know. You gotta go hang out with your cool older potions nerds. Ugh, it's stupid he hasn't put me in the Slug Club yet. My father's influential enough." Eilonwy crossed her arms. I knew she honestly was happy for me to be in the Slug Club but she confessed to me before how annoyed she was for not getting an invite herself.

"I don't know, maybe it's because you spend more time talking in class than actually making your potion?" I chirped in good fun while crushing a bit of wartcap in my mortar and pestle.

"Oh no!" Eilonwy sighed suddenly and sank further into her chair, pushing some of her ebony hair out of her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If you're going to a Slug Club thing tonight, Tobin will be too." She pouted, turning her eyes in a glare to a nearby shelf of bottles and jars.

I grimaced slightly feeling bad for her while still smiling, "Ooh, I'm so sorry Eilonwy. Maybe another day?" I giggled feeling awkward. I knew how hard she was crushing on Tobin, it would suck if the shoe were on the other foot and she was going off to a club with my crush and I wasn't.

"Ugh, just go have fun. Don't worry about me, it's whatever. I'll just go die or something, I guess." Eilonwy said, flipping through her notes - clearly not actually reading them.

"Don't be so dramatic!" Rhoda rolled her eyes light heartedly, stirring her cauldron nearby she couldn't help but to have over heard most of our conversation.

"Oh shut it, McDowell. Mind your own business." Eilonwy shot back sharply, her tone not as nice as Rhoda's had been.

I knew Eilonwy only put up with Rhoda because she and I were friends, but I was glad the only class I had with the both of them was potions. It made their time together very little if at all because they never sat next to eachother and would usually go about as if the other didn't exist. Usually.

"Don't forget to add your wartcap! Time's almost up, Slughorn will be coming back around to check on our cauldron's any minute." I inturrupted. Interjecting myself between the two was usually the best option to get them to stop talking to one another.

After potions, came charms which went by fairly fast that day, though Flitwick gave more homework than usual. After classes I made my way through the dungeons back to the Slytherin common room when something grabbed my arm. Perhaps I would have jumped from shock or fear had I not grown accustomed to this from my friend Penelope.

"Sara! Where have you been, we've looked everywhere." The large eyed slytherin girl grinned holding onto my arm as another slytherin girl came around to my other side.

"You're hair is like extra poofy today girl, what'd you do to it?" Aerial snarked with a smile.

"It was charms. Barron Hulse messed up and blasted me with a charm for air. I swear they need to take his wand from him before he lights the school on fire or something." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Is it bad?" I asked. Aerial nodded but Penelope shook her head no while rolling her own eyes at Aerial.

"She's just messing with you because she's jealous that her own hair won't curl." Penelope smirked devilishly as Aerial dropped her jaw and gave her friend a narrowed eyed look.

"Anyways, did you hear? Tonight Tobin's going to help us study, Eilonwy is in a fit over it no doubt." Penelope explained.

"Yeah about that-" I was about to explain when Eilonwy came around the corner.

"Hey girls!" she chirped in greeting. "So study circle is off for tonight. That stupid Slug Club ruined our plans. Sara's stealing Tobin away from us." Eilonwy pursed her lips as she spoke, still irritated.

"What? No way!" Aerial exclaimed.

"It's true, I'm sorry guys." I half smiled, again feeling badly over it. Their study circle's weren't really a study circle as much as they were a hang out and gossip session.

"No I'm sorry, sorry that I won't get to eat any of that delicious ice cream you guys always get at Slughorn's parties." Penelope pouted sadly. She always had a bottomless pit of a stomache even though she was as thin as a stick, high metabolism was a curse for her as sometimes she would even look sickly if she missed a meal.

"Anyway, I don't wanna talk about that anymore. It'll just sour my mood. Just be good to my Tobin, Sara. Remember he's mine and I don't want him thinking I have weird friends." Eilonwy tried to grin as she spoke. "But I do have something we have to discuss before you go overdose on ice cream. And oh, is it juicy!" Eilonwy smiled devilishly as she led the others and myself to a dark quiet corner of the common room. The room was mostly empty aside from two other pureblood fourth years playing chess who practically ignored us completely.

In hushed tones we all whispered. "So I got a letter from my younger sister this morning." Eilonwy began. Her younger sister Ophelia was still only eight years old and too young for Hogwarts but she was as smart as a whip and even though the two sisters often bickered they were as thick as thieves with eachother. "Sara, your uncle was over my house this past weekend." Eilonwy explained. My eyebrows met in confusion as slight fear began to grow in my stomach. A Death Eater's meeting, no doubt.

"What was he doing there?" I asked, knowing the answer was to come whether I questioned it or not.

"I don't know but he was with another wizard. Malfoy's friend. I don't know his name just that he wears all black. But something big is happening."

"How big?" Aerial asked, getting scared.

"Big big. The Dark Lord is looking for something important, and by the sounds of it Ophelia thinks it's involving..." Eilonwy looked around the room once more, to be certain no one could hear.

"Murder."

"Well shit." Aerial let out bringing her hand to her lips.

Penelope's mouth was wide in shock but still pulled into an impish smile, "Finally! Hopefully we'll be rid of these filthy mudbloods once and for all soon." she spoke crossing her arms with a pleased gleam in her big blue eyes.

I could feel my heart pounding as my breathing deepened, trying to hide my reaction from my friends I nodded to Penelope. Uncle Silas and murder. My uncle a murderer? Something about that made me feel sick to my stomach.

A loud chime of the clock went off interrupting our conversation and making each of us all jolt a bit in startlement. We all collectively played it off as if we weren't bothered by the surprise but all of us could feel the unease in the air, knowing these secrets of the Death Eaters.

"Oh! Shoot, I have to go to Slug Club. Love you girls, see you later!" I realized as the clock continued chiming. I pulled them into a quick hug and starting off to the common room door.


	4. Slug Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has been updated and altered from it's original state. I have reworked the formatting and changed it from third person to first person. I have also added other minor additions and detailing. It's still the same tale but hopefully not only easier but more enjoyable to read. If you have been following this story from it's original publishing date, you may wish to reread the last two chapters again.  
> Thank you.

Year 2

October 1981

My black Slytherin robes billowed behind me as I rushed through the dungeons on my way to Slughorn's. It was time for the Slug Club and I was looking forward to it - especially the ice cream part. Within the hallways I ran into Tobin, he greeted me with a kind smile and began walking with me.

"Hey Sara, what's up?" Tobin asked.

"Just on my way to Slug Club. Oh before I forget, Eilonwy says hi." I chirped as my black mary janes clicked against the stone floors of the dungeons.

Tobin grinned and let out a breath of a chuckle, "Yeah?"

He almost seemed to blush.

"Yeah!" I giggled. They both were crushing on eachother, I was sure of it now.

"How is Eilonwy?" he asked.

"Bummed that we're going to Slug Club and not hanging out with her tonight." I answered honestly.

He nodded, "Yeah I kinda figured she wouldn't be happy about it once I got the news."

"She's fine though, I mean she's not like angry or anything." I reassured.

"Sara, Tobin! Hey!" another voice piped in from behind. Tobin and I turned around to see Pandora running up the dungeon hall after us.

"Oh great, Pandora's here." Tobin moaned cheekily teasing.

Pandora caught up with us with a testy grin, "Oh shut up you bugger."

Pandora and Tobin were siblings. She was the older sister and he was the younger brother. She was in Ravenclaw, while he was in Hufflepuff. She had perfectly combed and pin straight brown hair, where he had curly messy dirty blonde hair. She was practically a genius, always researching mysteries and ancient knowledge where he was a quittich jock who happened to be decent enough at potions to get into the Slug Club. The two couldn't be more different but they both had the same bright blue eyes and the same genuine smile. They teased eachother constantly but you could tell they loved eachother dearly and they always had eachother's backs. It made me wish I had a sibling sometimes.

We walked together to Slughorn's. Aside from the rain pittering on the windows it was a perfect night, as we all sat down around Slughorn's table to eat. As the ice cream was served we all conversed and honestly it was a nice group of students. I mean not all of us were super familiar with eachother but everyone was friendly and we even shared some rounds of laughter. Slughorn was a funny fellow but a good enough host for the friendly get together. 

"So then what about you Delayna? How is your parent's business going?" Slughorn asked with a smile before digging out another spoonful of his ice cream.

"They're doing well enough. They just moved the store to a new location so they're busy with that." the Gryffindor girl answered. 

"Oh how nice. Where is this new store located and will it still carry those wonderful leather vial cases I have come to love so much? I will be highly dissapointed if they don't!" Slughorn chuckled.

"Well actually, it's moved to Knockturn Alley and I hear we're getting a new shipment of dragonskin vial cases soon." she answered while scooping up some more ice cream herself.

Suddenly Blake Crowley stood up from his seat, his expression deadly serious. "May I be excused, Professor Slughorn?"

"Why of course, Crowley. But whatever for?" Slughorn asked, bewildered at Blake's sudden behavior shift.

"Honestly? Because I can no longer sit here at the same table as her and pretend that nothing is wrong with that." Blake stated.

"Take a look around Crowley, does it look like any of us want you here?" Delayna snarked with a wicked look in her eyes.

"Woah, woah. What are you two talking about? If you can't be cordial with one another-" Slughorn tried to reason but it was no use.

"She and her family are traitors to all of wizardkind!" Blake yelled pointing a finger at Delayna.

"Mudblood!" Delayna hissed back as she stood from her seat.

"Now that's enough!" Slughorn snapped, standing up himself now.

Myself and the other students all sat there awkwardly and silent. With big eyes Pandora, Tobin, and I glanced to eachother unsure of what to do. Tobin just decided to continue eating his ice cream faster.

"We are all friends here in the Slug Club and I will not tolerate this sort of behavior amongst you all. Now either take your seat and we will continue or you may both leave." Slughorn warned.

Delayna lowered herself back into her chair and apologized for her outburst.

Blake sat down, "I'm sorry Professor." was all he said as he stared down his dish of ice cream.

I awkwardly took a bite of my ice cream, figuring at least if I had my mouth full I wouldn't have to speak in on this.

Slughorn sat down, "There, now please let us continue all civilly." he placed his napkin back onto his lap. "Now I know that we're living in a time of political extremes, but that doesn't need to spill into our friendly social time, now does it? No. So then, where were we?"

Slughorn looked around and somehow I was stupid enough to accidentally make eye contact with him.

"Ah, Selwyn. How about you? How is your Uncle doing? For those of you who do not know, Silas Selwyn not only was one of my favorite pupils during his time at Hogwarts but now works for the Ministry of Magic. How is he doing, Sara?" Slughorn shifted the conversation to me.

I swallowed my ice cream. Oh just great, he's a death eater and plotting murder now apparently. Thanks for asking. Oh god, why did Slughorn have to turn this on me?

"Um, he's doing well. Very well. My uncle actually works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry." I answered.

"Oh how interesting, do tell us some of the strange creatures he has run into in that field." Slughorn prodded.

Shifting in my seat I let out a small sigh. We weren't going to let me off easy, were we?

"All sorts, but perhaps the most interesting was actually a person. My uncle actually met Newt Scamander back when he was awarded the Order of Merlin. Uncle Silas said that Mr. Scamander was a strange but likable fellow. If I'm not mistaken he was a Hufflepuff, is that right?" I answered in an attempt to maybe change the topic.

"He was, I remember reading about it somewhere." Pandora chimed in to save me. "He was the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, his contributions to Magizoology were endless."

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Grenlim, would you be so kind as to get that?" Slughorn asked a Ravenclaw boy, who nodded and moved to the door.

"Who could that be?" Delayna asked.

"Who knows? Anyway, Perks how is your aunt doing these days?" Slughorn turned to a Hufflepuff girl.

"Professor?" Grenlim called, "It's Dumbledore. He wants to speak with you."

In that moment something changed in Slughorn. His face looked different than it had a moment before. Less jovial and more so, dare I say grim.

"Yes well, it seems we have ran over time on our little get together then, hm?" Slughorn laughed, standing. "It's been wonderful having you all, and I do hope you enjoyed the food and company as much as I have." he grinned charismatically as always.

Something was up. I could feel it. He was masking something. Why would Dumbledore be here this late to talk with him?

Never the less we all politely got up and thanked the professor for the fun evening, even if Blake and Delayna made a part of it awkward. After a few warm yet short goodbyes we had all cleared out and Dumbledore and Slughorn closed the door on us.

"Weird." I let out under my breath.

"Bizarre." Pandora agreed.

"What?" Tobin asked cluelessly.

"Don't you find that odd?" I asked.

"Find what odd?" He repeated.

"Dumbledore just showing up during Slug Club and suddenly it's over and those two have to talk in private?" I raised a brow skeptically.

"Slughorn said we ran over time, they probably just have some boring school stuff to talk about. Who knows, maybe ol' Sluggy's getting a raise!" Tobin joked.

"We ran over time by literally two minutes." Pandora interjected.

"Oh my god, what did you do - time the bloody thing?" Tobin remarked with a laugh.

"No, it was on the invitation, dummy. From six o'clock to eight o'clock. It was eight o'two on the clock as we walked out." Pandora explained.

"Your eagle eyes are creepy sometimes." Tobin blinked.

"Dumbledore must have left dinner in the great hall early in order to get to Slughorn's that soon." Pandora finished.

"I mean it's only a couple of flights of stairs down to the dungeons, Pandora." Tobin tried to reason.

"Regardless it's still weird." I shrugged, furrowing my brows a tad bit.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it, it's none of our business. Besides, I'm tired as hell. I need some shut eye." Tobin yawned and stretched.

"He's got a point." Pandora admitted.

Frowning I shrugged again and looked down to the grey stone floor.

"Hurry up to your dormitories." a voice called out from down the hall.

It was Filch, standing there in the darkness with one of his lantern. His faithful cat by his side, as always.

"You know as well as I do that it's nearly after hours. Just because you're in the Slug Club doesn't mean you can wander around past curfew!" he threatened calmly.

I could never tell if he was giving us the stink eye intentionally or if that was just how his face was shaped, either way it unnerved me and helped coax me to hurry up along my way past him.

"We're on our way to our dormitories, Filch. It's her making us walk so slow." Tobin shoved Pandora jokingly, nearly making her trip. She shot him a glare as I sped up even more.

"This is my turn guys, I had a great time. See you tomorrow." I blurted out as fast as the words could possibly leave my lips as I turned down another hallway towards the Slytherin Common Room. In that moment I couldn't have been more grateful to have my house in the dungeons, if only just to get away from Filch that much faster.

Once safe and sound in the Slytherin common room I let out a soft sigh. Slytherins were perched around the common room, most already in their night robes and pajamas. Some were having study circles, but more so than not were chatting or playing board games. I greeted a few familiar faces with a smile while moving through the room past the crackling fireplace and the darkened windows, which looked out into the depths of The Great Lake. Soon I made my way to the girls' dormitory.

After a quick hot bath I had changed into my silk nightgown and velvet bed robe. With warm slippers on my feet I pitter pattered across the floor of the dormitory to my bed to comb my damp hair. 

"There you are!" a voice called, pulling my attention. It was Eilonwy.

"I've been looking for you. Did your slug party run late or something?" she asked, a hand on her hip.

"No, it ended rather on the dot tonight. I got back pretty quickly too, I was just in the bath is all." I explained with an innocent scoff.

"Well I have something for you." Eilowny moved closer and sat on my bed beside me.

"Did I forget my Charms textbook again?" I theorized with an irritated groan at myself.

Eilowny frowned with wide eyes, "Actually I don't know about that." she broke into a small laugh.

"Anyway, your owl dropped this off during dinner." Eilowny explained holding out an envelope.

"Oh that vile thing, I'm surprised he didn't bite you." I sighed.

"He hissed at me which is what caused him to drop the envelope before flying away. I snatched it before anyone could, just in case." she explained further.

"In case?" I questioned.

"In case of, you know...secret stuff." she whispered as her eyes darted about the room.

I raised a confused brow.

"You mean, Death-" I moved to say before she covered my mouth abruptly with her hand.

"Shh, yes that stuff." she nodded.

I pulled free from her grasp and rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure we're safe to whisper about it here, Eilonwy. Everyone here has family who are actively involved in-"

"You can never be too careful, Sara. The letter is from your uncle." she interrupted. "There are eyes and ears everywhere. It won't be safe to discuss this in the open until our war is fully won. There are still mudbloods who stain our house's good name, not to mention the ones who flock to the other houses here at Hogwarts. Just keep this quiet, I know you're uncle would want you to."

I thought it over and she was right. Just because I was safe in my Slytherin dormitory didn't mean that I was free to divulge family and political information openly. Especially given my family's political leanings and involvement.

"You're right. With the way things seem to be escalating right now, you're absolutely right." I nodded.

"But you can always feel free to tell me any secrets your uncle writes you about. God knows my own family won't tell me diddly squat." she finished her words with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm sure you're an excellent keeper of secrets then?" I giggled.

"Oh I can keep secrets all right, if someone would bloody tell me one to keep!" she laughed. "They just insist that I'm too young to be involved in any of it, like because I'm still a kid that I'm too simple to comprehend how things work. It's insulting, is what it is."

She crossed her arms with a sly smile, "Anyways I'll leave you to your letter and you can tell me all about it once I get out of my bath." she chirped and got up from my bed to skip off to the bath rooms.

I turned to the envelope and flipped it over, opening it. It was a letter from Uncle Silas, as I had figured based on the address on the envelope.

In his cursive handwritting it read,

_Sara,_

_Prepare your things. I will be at Hogwarts tomorrow morning promptly at seven o'clock sharp to collect you. I have already spoken to your headmaster and you will be given any work due over the week to bring home with you when I collect you. As you know I do not wish to disrupt your studies or time at Hogwarts however something personal has happened which I would like to discuss with you privately at home. I plan on returning you to the school as soon as possible as to not allow you to miss any of your studies. I expect you to be ready at seven on the dot, thank you._

_\- Silas Selwyn._

My jaw hung low as I scowled at the paper in my hands. He was taking me out of Hogwarts? Why?


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

Year 2  
October 1981

It was a bleak, grey, and rainy morning. My trunk was packed up and my goodbyes were said. I woke up early and ate my breakfast in the great hall before many of my friends had gotten ready for the day. Dumbledore looked to me knowingly, I knew he could tell the disappointment I felt at what was happening.

"It's only for a week though, right?" Jasper Travers asked.

He was the only one who had woken up early to have breakfast with me. I felt sort of bad, as he had bags under his eyes from the little sleep he must've gotten.

"That's what he said in the letter." I shrugged with a sigh.

"Then you should be back in no time." Jasper tried to smile.

"...I hope so." I whispered, praying that I would.

I had no real reason to doubt that I would be returning to Hogwarts, seeing as it was so important to my uncle that I attend the school in the first place, but something about this felt odd. I had no idea why I was being pulled out of the school and if it would really only last for a week. What if something had happened with the Dark Lord? What if I was in trouble? I couldn't fathom what for, but still the fear lingered on me as a possibility.

"Well anyway, you're the lucky one. You'll have time off from classes." Jasper tried to cheer me up, but I was barely even listening anymore as I drowned in my thoughts.

I glanced back to Dumbledore but he was talking with Professor McGonagal now. My eyes wandered when I noticed something parculiar. Professor Slughorn, he was gone. His chair sat empty as the other professors all enjoyed their meals. Narrowing my eyes at the empty seat my mind was instantly filled with memories from the past night, when Dumbledore interrupted Slug Club to speak with Professor Slughorn, and how Slughorn's face looked so uneasy when it happened.

"Sara." Jasper's voice pulled me from my thoughts as I quickly looked back to him again.

"Yeah?"

"I think your uncle is here." He pointed down the great hall to the doorway where my uncle stood.

With a defeated sigh I nodded, "Thank you, Jasper. You're such a good friend."

He reached across the table and took my hand in his.

"Hey, if you need me - for anything - I'm just an owl letter away, okay?" He affirmed as his big hand clenched my smaller pale one.

I smiled with glassy eyes, "Thank you."

He nodded with a crooked smile then let me go. I stood up from my seat and pulled my trunk along with me up to my uncle.

"Good morning, Uncle Silas." I tried to smile.

"You have everything?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Ah, Mr.Selwyn. How nice to see you in the flesh again." Dumbledore spoke, now beside my uncle.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's been too long." Uncle Silas greeted without a smile.

"So unfortunate that Miss Sara will be leaving us for a time." Dumbledore mused, walking with my Uncle out of the great hall. I followed behind, dragging my trunk.

"Yes well, you know how much I do hate to pull her from her studies." Silas answered.

"Why _is_ she being collected for the week again, Mr. Selwyn?" Dumbledore pressed casually.

Uncle Silas frowned slightly, pleasantries beginning to fade.

"Personal family business, I'm afraid. I had wanted to discuss it with her privately, at home." Silas answered, flashing a glance back towards me. "Regarding her parents." He finished, clearly in an attempt to distance the conversation from politics. It was no secret between the Selwyns and Hogwarts whom the Selwyns openly supported, Dumbledore knew well of my uncle's loyalty to The Dark Lord.

"Ah, I see. Well then, Sara I hope you return to us quickly and safely. Hogwarts will no doubt be missing a certain second year Slytherin." Dumbledore smiled to me, a twinkle in his eye.

"Thanks, Professor." I chimed, now with a genuine smile although it was small.

"Come along, Sara. The carriage is waiting." Uncle Silas commanded as his steps grew faster.

Erchin was waiting outside on the bridge with an umbrella to collect my trunk from me. I took the umbrella and held it over myself, shielding my hair from the rain. Then I looked back at Hogwarts Castle once more before leaving, taking in every detail for my memories just as I had before summer break last year.

"Sara!" Uncle Silas barked calling to me.

Whipping my head back to the carriage I climbed inside.

Uncle Silas wouldn't speak a word to me why he had taken me from school, only repeating "We will talk about this at home." every time I asked.

Once back home in The Selwyn Estate I stood in front of a crackling fireplace in the parlor. Uncle Silas cursed to Erchin in the kitchen as I waited for him to return to the parlor so we could finally talk. After a long moment and some clanks of pots and pans being thrown, he did. His shoes clicked across the wooden floor as he made his way down the hall and into the parlor. I turned to him quietly. He looked to me for a moment before turning and moving over to a chair in the corner.

"Uncle Silas, please! Can't you please tell me what this is all about?" I pleaded, breaking the silence.

"Sara!" he hissed with wide eyes at my outburst.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Silas. I can't bare it any longer, I don't understand what is happening." I tried to calm down while holding back tears. "You said it had something to do with my parents..."

Looking away from me he inhaled as he thought. He turned back to me intensely.

"Very well, then we shall discuss it." he finally gave in.

I looked to him with large pleading eyes and a silently closed mouth, showing my eagerness to listen.

"Thirteen years ago, I made your father a promise. Before he and your sickly mother left to Africa to search down that god forsaken flower and..." his words trailed off, I knew how much the topic pained him.

When I was born I was a healthy baby, however my mother wasn't. She was deathly sick after my birth and it seemed no potion or medical procedures could fix it. My father heard of a rare flower that only grows in Kenya which supposedly had the ability to reverse any sickness if brewed into a certain potion. My mother and father left me in the care of my uncle as they took off on a plane to Kenya, they were supposed to be back within three days but...a horrific storm crashed the plane and there were no survivors.

"Anyway, I made your father - my brother - a promise, to always keep you safe." Uncle Silas explained.

"I don't understand." I whispered taking a step closer.

"Sara, I have provided for you you're entire life. Kept you safe and warm and fed. I have ensured the greatest education for you at Hogwarts and I have directed you on a steady path towards future political power under The Dark Lord. That all being said, just because we are on the correct side of history doesn't always mean we are out of the line of fire." Uncle Silas elaborated.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"The Dark Lord has plans, Sara." Uncle Silas began, "Seemingly very cruel plans but it's for the best. The Wizarding World needs someone as powerful and strong as The Dark Lord to carry out these unspeakable actions in order to preserve our heritage. Our bloodlines. Salazar Slytherin's ideals for us all and the future."

My eyes widened a bit more as my stomach clenched with unease, "Uncle Silas, what unspeakable actions is The Dark Lord to carry out?" I asked desperately trying not to tremble.

He looked to me for a long moment, his jaw moving ever so slightly as if trying to find the right words to use. Suddenly a violent knock came from the front door of the manor. My head snapped to the direction of the sound as my hair whipped around me. Instantly my heart rate sped up as fear enveloped me. Uncle Silas quickly rose to his feet.

"Off with you. To your room, this instant and don't make a sound." he whispered bitterly, his eyes locked on the entry way to the mansion.

I nodded quickly and took off running as silently as I could up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I pulled the door shut and locked it with my key, then I dashed over to my window and looked out through the glass.

There was a man at the door. He was tall and wearing all black like a shadow. I couldn't make much out, but I knew I had never seen him before. He must have been keen to the senses though because he began turning his head to look up towards my window as if to look directly at me. I gasped and jumped away from the window before he was able to spot me, or so I hoped. He must have felt my eyes on him or something. It was unnerving to say the least.

After a moment I regained myself and stepped up to the window again. I looked out this time to find, nothing. He was gone. Not so much of a trace was left of him on the door step. That's when I heard them, their voices. Uncle Silas and what I assumed was this man's voice downstairs. I looked to my closed and locked door as I held the key firmly within my hand. I knew not to ever venture outside of my room when my uncle had guests over. I had never thought of it nor ever had any want to do so...until today.

It was unthinkable really. The very notion of it, yet for some reason or another my soul so desperately begged my mind to give into it's whim to sneak out of my room and listen in on the conversation happening below.

No I shouldn't, I couldn't. I really shouldn't. And yet...it was as if I was in some sort of trance as I stepped over to the door and placed the key into the lock. I was possessed by my desire to know what was happening. To learn the secrets that were no doubt being discussed this very moment, within this very house, only a door and a few steps away from my ears. I twisted the key slowly, being sure not to make a sound. Not so much as a faint whisper of a sound. My adrenaline boiled within me as I intently opened the door silently and slowly. Peering around it to spy if I had yet been seen.

And what would Uncle SIlas do, if he caught me? Or found out I had been snooping? If he knew how I was betraying his command? I would be punished for sure. Going without supper for the week, or made to polish the silver with a tooth brush, he'd find some way or another to make me regret it - but I didn't care. It would be worth it to learn these secrets only just out of my reach.

As I stepped out of my doorway and into the empty hall, each step forward was even more hushed than the next as I made my way over to the stair well. I could hear them better now, their voices no longer muffled nonsense but actual words. I knelt down beside the banister and listened.

"You don't understand, Selwyn. It's not that simple!" the voice said.

"If you have the information, Severus, you must tell The Dark Lord immediately. Our world as we know it depends on it!" Uncle Silas argued.

Severus? That must have been the man's name - Severus. And if he was discussing The Dark Lord with my uncle he was no doubt a Death Eater as well, if not than at least a follower of The Dark Lord.

"Don't you think I want to?" the man - or rather Severus said.

"What has you biting your tongue then? Is it him?" Uncle Silas asked, "Is it Dumbledore?"

"He keeps following me. He senses something is happening but I've gotten him off my trail for the time being." this Severus person explained.

"That old fool! He never could keep himself out of other people's business. He's been bothering me as well. Poking around, fishing for any piece of information I may accidentally let slip." Uncle Silas said.

"Has he gotten anything?" Severus asked in a low challenging voice.

"Of course not!" my uncle barked with disdain.

"Nothing at all?" the dark wizard pushed.

"If you have something to imply, then speak it Severus!" my uncle growled, his voice growing closer to the stairs.

"Fine. Why then, Selwyn, did Dumbledore ask me about a child?" Severus pressed.

I saw my uncle take a step up the stairs before turning around to face this dark wizard with a rage. I scooted back in fear he may catch me but I couldn't dare run, I had to hear what they were about to say.

"He asked you about a child?" my uncle repeated in a question.

"Yes he did. Going so far as to ask if there was a danger to any of his students." Severus explained.

"Well then he should rest at ease then." my uncle scoffed.

"Do you have any idea how much is at stake here?" Severus hissed.

"A better question yet may be do you have any idea how much is at stake here? This isn't school anymore, Snape! You must tell The Dark Lord what you know of immediately or else I'll be forced to act upon my loyalty to the cause." Uncle Silas threatened.

Snape? Was his name Snape or Severus? I stealthily peered down the stair well to see the two men arguing below me.

"It's more complex than you know, Selwyn!" Severus, or Snape, or whatever his name was shouted.

"Oh it's a baby for god's sake, Severus! Pull yourself together! The fate of our kind depends on the prophecy being destroyed before it is able to fully take shape! If that means that a newborn must die than so be it! One life or all of our lives?" Uncle Silas roared.

"I know! Trust me I understand all too well what's at stake here." Severus argued.

"Our entire cause is what's at stake here! You have done this before Severus, do not pretend that this is any different!" Silas hissed.

"I know! If it were anyone else..." Severus spoke more defeated than before.

"You must tell The Dark Lord of what you know, it could still be one or the other. There are two children the prophecy fits after all." Silas reaffirmed.

"That's why I am here, Selwyn. There are too many eyes and ears on me right now. I can't risk calling upon The Dark Lord myself. I would go to Lucius but the Ministry-"

"I know, they've been all over him the past month. They must suspect something is coming." Uncle Silas interrupted.

"But not you?" Snape questioned.

"No, only Dumbledore has shown skepticism towards me. The Ministry trusts my devotion to them unquestionably." Uncle Silas answered. "Very well, we shall call upon The Dark Lord and you shall share with him this prophecy in full."

"One last question however, why did Dumbledore know to ask about a child?" Severus pressed once more.

Uncle Silas scowled at him when suddenly, my body betrayed me in the cruelest of ways at the worst time it could have possibly chosen. My nostrils were full of dust from the old staircase rug that it sent my nose a blaze with agitation and I couldn't hold back. A soft but audible sneeze escaped me in that moment as the two turned to look up the stair well directly at me. Without thought my hands shot up to my face, covering from my nose down as my eyes pleaded sorrows I could not bring myself to speak.

I thought my uncle had scowled at this dark wizard he was arguing with but that face of aggression was nothing compared to the one he shot me in that moment. His face nearly was turning red as his nostrils flared.

"To your room. Now." Uncle Silas growled dangerously.

I nodded slowly and scurried to get to my feet, tears already running down my cheeks.

"Do enlighten me Selwyn, why your niece isn't at the school?" Severus asked as I walked down the hallway towards my room.

"Never you mind, Severus! She's sick and highly contagious, that's all." Uncle Silas explained bitterly as I closed my door.

I was dead. Surely the punishment he would have for me would be unimaginable for disobeying him so. I sat on my floor, my back up against my door not even bothering to lock it as I had given up hope of any safety from the thing. My mind started going over the conversation between the two men though. A prophecy? Severus had done this before? Children that needed to die?

My face melted from one of fear of my own punishments to one of unbridled horror.

They were going to murder a baby. An innocent newborn life.

Maybe even more than one.

 _"...Just because we are on the correct side of history doesn't always mean we are out of the line of fire."_ my uncle's words echoed within my skull.

There was a dangerous murderer in my house, and his name was Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: This is Sara deducing wrongly that Snape is the one going to murder the child spoken about in the prophecy and assuming that he's killed before. You are reading from her perspective and as such following her reasoning on the matter. As she learns more and grows these perspectives can and will change through the story, so basically what I'm trying to say is don't think I'm going so AU here that Snape kills the Potters because that's not what's happening.  
> \- Your Humble Author.


	6. Cold Tea

Year 2  
October 1981

Hours went by and the sky grew dark, yet my uncle was still downstairs and I could hear the faint sounds of more voices talking down below. As time continued to pass I must have dozed off to sleep because I don't remember anything else until the morning sun blinded me through the glass of my window. I sat up from the floor, where I must've slept, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I was still in yesterday's clothes and slightly disoriented as to why I wasn't in the Slytherin dormitory. Then it all came back to me. I was back home again, my uncle had collected me from school. A visitor came yesterday and argued with my uncle, someone I could only assume was a fellow Death Eater like my uncle was. Then other people, I heard their voices downstairs.

Then I fully remembered everything. The sneeze. Oh god, Uncle Silas had caught me eavesdropping on him and- Oh what was his name again? I knew it, they had said it a couple of times during their bickering. Sev? Severin Snake? No it was Snape. Severin Snape? Severus Snape! That was it, Severus Snape. They had caught me sneaking about upstairs and listening in on their conversation. Uncle Silas' face when he looked to me up those stairs...just thinking about it sent a shot of fear up my spine.

My stomach churned as I realized that I was very much in big trouble for disobeying, but then I remembered further. They were talking about murder. Murdering children and babies. A prophecy of some sort required it or something? Oh it was fuzzy, it felt more like a bizarre dream than a true memory - my Uncle Silas would never hurt an innocent child, right? Nor would he keep the company of such murderers...right?

I pulled myself off the floor slowly. It was morning now, after all, which meant that Uncle Silas was most likely already at work out at the ministry. Otherwise surely by now I would have been awoken to face his wrath for disobeying. It was cold now, a cold british morning. I opened my door to a silent house and made my way downstairs.

It was so odd, walking through the house that morning. Last night it had been full of voices talking about dark and dangerous topics and now there was nothing. No Death Eaters, no murderers, no one except me. Then again, Erchin must've been around somewhere too.

I wandered through the house heading towards the kitchen door when my ears perked and my eyes widened. Voices.

My mind instantly filled with ideas of dashing back up the stairs and hiding in my room. If it was that murderer, oh god, then what would I do? What if it was someone else? Maybe even The Dark Lord himself? No, you're being ridiculous, Sara. The Dark Lord would have no place in the kitchen - right?

The wooden door suddenly pushed open and out stepped Erchin, our house elf. He somehow managed to look more shocked than I did, most likely.

"Miss Sara!" Erchin blinked, "You're awake."

"Good morning to you, Erchin. Have you prepared any breakfast yet?" I asked, looking over his shoulder and into the kitchen.

Erchin looked up at me with a concern in his eyes, and that's when I heard him.

"Bring her in, Erchin." my uncle's voice commanded from within the kitchen.

Kill me now.

"Uncle?" I called out, decidedly now playing dumb.

"Come in, Miss Sara." Erchin welcomed, as he held the door open and stepped to the side.

I nodded as a thank you and stepped into the kitchen, sweat no doubt beginning to bead on my forehead hidden under my bangs. My uncle was never in the kitchen. Never. Why was he in here now?

I looked to the corner of the room, where a little kitchen nook table was and there I spotted my uncle sitting in it's booth, a steaming cup in his hand.

"Come sit down." my uncle commanded.

I obeyed and sat across from him.

"Would Miss Sara like anything? Tea perhaps?" Erchin asked, risking a smack to the jaw.

My uncle said nothing so I answered.

"Yes please, Erchin. Thank you." I tried to smile.

"And would you, Master Silas, like another cup of coffee?" Erchin braced.

My uncle nodded, "Thank you, Erchin."

Erchin smiled humbly then scattered off to the stove.

Coffee? My uncle rarely drank coffee. I would have questioned it, but I had agreed with myself to continue playing dumb.

"About last night, what exactly did you hear?" Uncle Silas bluntly asked.

I swallowed as I looked to him with fearsome eyes.

"Nothing much." I lied.

"But enough, hm?" he raised a brow.

I awkwardly nodded, giving up my charade.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me, Uncle Silas. I promise I'll never do it again!" I pleaded.

"I've already seen to that. You've broken my trust, niece. Don't you understand that I'm trying to protect you?" Uncle Silas spoke. 

What was he talking about, already seen to that?

"Then why do they come here? Why are there murderers in our house all the time? " I suddenly blurted out.

I shocked myself but that was nothing to say of my shock at how Uncle Silas hardly even reacted to my outburst. Erchin flinched beside me as he was preparing to set down our two fresh cups.

"It's alright, Erchin." Uncle Silas calmed the elf. Erchin quickly placed the scalding cups in front of us and turned back to tend to his chores in the kitchen. Clearly he didn't want to be involved with our conversation, not that I blamed him.

"Sara, I have tried to shield you from this side of the world for as long as I could. However, your disobedience has ruined that...This is war, Sara. Real actual war, not stuff you read about in fictional books with romanticized sword fights and victory without true sacrifice. This is true societal war between those like us and those unlike us. One cannot win a fight in which they do not make a move. The Dark Lord has chosen his next move in that war." Uncle Silas explained.  
I was bewildered and near shell shock. He was actually talking to me about this. My uncle was actually discussing these things with me. We had discussed The Dark Lord before sure, but never as openly as this.

"So now I ask you again, what did you hear? Something about murder?" Uncle Silas pressed.

"Is that wizard, Severin, a Death Eater too?" I asked, changing the topic slightly.

"His name is Severus Snape, and yes he is one of The Dark Lord's most trusted followers. I have known him many years, though only formally through the cause." Silas nodded.

"Is he going to murder somebody?"

"He very well may. I see no reason in which he wouldn't, should a situation require it."

"Are you going to murder somebody, Uncle?"

"Why all these questions about murder, specifically?"

"Would you murder someone, Uncle Silas?" I pressed hard.

"A better question, what would you have me do, Sara? I'm not afraid to say that when and if a situation would ever come down to that, I have absolutely no hesitation to preserve myself and my family from harm." Uncle Silas answered, getting a bit more firm.

"Even if it was a baby?" I played my ace.

"So then you did hear that bit." Uncle Silas raised a brow.

I nodded.

"Like I've said, The Dark Lord has chosen his next move. His reasons for it are more than valid, I'm sure. I trust his judgement more than I question the morality of such things, especially during this war. Do you know, Sara, how many problems are caused for our kind because of these filthy muggle born and mudbloods? How many brothers in blood we've lost in this fight and how many I see slighted every day by these conditions? If a mudblood curses a pureblood, oh it's merely self defense but if a pureblood strikes back then suddenly it's a crime. It's despicable, the environment that we live. I keep you from those cruelties the best that I can, but as you grow and fill your role as a Death Eater yourself in future years, you will have to carry the burden of these truths eventually." Uncle Silas explained.

"That all being said," he continued. "There's been a prophecy foretold, one of great interest to The Dark Lord. While I don't have all the details the just of it is that the there will be one born as the month of July comes to an end. This child, whomever it is, will hold the power to vanquish The Dark Lord. In order for The Dark Lord to not only survive but thrive, and his vision - our cause - to come to full fruition, is for this opponent to die before it can ruin all that we have worked for and harm The Dark Lord. And I quote, Neither one can live while the other survives, end quote."

I listened, truly trying to see my uncle's side of the argument. 

"Think of it this way, Sara. This one who was born this past July, whom The Dark Lord is seeking, is not a person like you or I. It's an insidious virus of a being that will spread disloyalty to our noble cause of blood purity. It will harm our leader, and by default harm us all. What if it were to destroy the wizarding world entirely? Then there'd be no magic, and certainly none of us pureblooded witches and wizards to control it." Uncle Silas explained further, his tone very casual and detached. 

"But it's a baby..." I whispered.

"One child, who may turn out to be the most destructive force in all of wizard kind, or all of our lives as we know it? Everything will continue on as it always has, so long as we follow The Dark Lord and do what needs to be done. It's for the greater good, my dear." Uncle Silas finished his words with a smug sip of his coffee.

He had good points, what if this child was evil? What if it would destroy us all? What if it was the right thing to do? 

Then why did it seem so wrong?

"But Uncle Silas, why did you take me from Hogwarts? What does any of this have to do with my school?" I asked.

"Because I made a promise to your parents to always keep you from harm. Up until late last night I didn't know for sure if it was a newborn or possibly someone of school age. I couldn't risk having you at Hogwarts right now in case The Dark Lord had to attack there to find this one mentioned in the prophecy." Uncle Silas answered.

"So then this attack is to happen soon?" I questioned, trying to hide my fear.

"That's what I'm hearing, yes." He replied.

I awkwardly took a sip of my tea, which had grown cold by now.

"Never the less, you weren't meant to know about this matter at all. You wanted to know so badly you would disobey my trust with you, so I have now told you this secret. Has it made you happy?" Uncle Silas asked, his tone very parentally irritable.

"...no." I admitted.

"It weighs heavy, doesn't it? Topics such as these. However, when you're older you'll understand much better and be able to handle these issues yourself one day. Until then, do not disobey your uncle and focus your mind on school work. These worries are no concern of a little witch who's mind should be filled with care free days with friends watching quittich games and making sure she gets to class on time." Uncle Silas finished.

I nodded.

"I am truly and deeply sorry, Uncle Silas. I honestly don't know what got into me. It's just that Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn were acting so strangely and when I didn't recognize the wizard at the front door I-"

"Slughorn? Wait a moment. Back up, what's this about Professor Slughorn?" Silas asked.

"Well, the other night when I was at Slug Club Professor Dumbledore interrupted the gathering and Professor Slughorn seemed...I don't know, uncomfortable. They both ended the Slug Club immediately after that and made us all leave so they could talk privately. It was odd." I explained.

"Damn it, Slughorn! You old fool!" Uncle Silas grunted as he looked off bitterly.

I stayed silent.

"I have to send word of this. We've been attempting to collect him to the Death Eaters but he's been acting reluctant. Perhaps Dumbledore has him on a tight leash, hounding him for information. The Dark Lord needs to know about this." Uncle Silas thought out loud, allowing me to understand a bit better.

It was beginning to feel like the more things made sense, the more they didn't make any sense at all... was this what war felt like?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember, words of encouragement are always welcome in the comments section below.  
> \- Your Humble Author


End file.
